1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to navigational systems and particularly to a display therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigational systems exist which compute the coordinates of a carrier relative to a navigational reference and then display those coordinates for the carrier's position on some type of readout display.
For example, one type of display provides a numeric readout of the carrier's position and updates that readout during the course of the carrier's travel. In another type of system, the total navigational track of the carrier is displayed on a direct view storage tube. However, for some applications these direct view storage tubes have a relatively low resolution for the costs involved thus somewhat degrading the positional accuracy displayed.
The present invention provides a display system with high accuracy and high resolution for relatively low cost.